


When the Daylight Comes, I'll Have to Go

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: The Stars are Burning Out [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, angsty, shared soul room headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is horrified by two things. One, that Atem has to leave him and two, that he has to be the one to beat him in a duel. The worst part is that it all happens tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Daylight Comes, I'll Have to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of reaction fics about the end of Yugioh.

Yugi's world stopped. Not only was Yami-sorry, Atem- leaving him for the afterlife, but he would need to lose a duel. It went without saying that Yugi was the only person who had a chance in hell of beating him.

Everyone got settled into their rooms and wanted to explore the ship. Yugi, however, wasn't up for the adventure. There was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Joey.

"Ya comin, Yug? We're gonna explore the ship."

He shook his head. "I think I'll stay here. Have fun."

As soon as the door closed, Yugi threw himself on the bed. His body wracked from the sobs he let out. He was living through the worst case scenario when he should have been happy. The darkness was finally gone from this world, but at what price? He would have to live the rest of his life without Atem. Yugi would be a goner without him.

"Aibou?" Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in the soul room.

"No!" Yugi screamed. "Don't go, Atem!"

"I'm right here." Atem took Yugi in his arms and rubbed circles on his back.

"But you're gonna leave!"

Atem nodded gravely. "That's true."

"Why are you leaving? Don't you love me? Don't you need me?"

Atem captured Yugi's lips in a kiss. Yugi knew every inch of his yami so well and now he was going to be taken from him.

"Of course I love you Yugi."

"Then don't go. Stay."

"I was brought to you to complete this mission. Now that it's nearly over, I must go back to the afterlife. It is not my choice. I am glad to see my friends and family again, but it will break my heart to leave you."

After knowing Atem mind, body, heart, and soul, Yugi had one night left with him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. That's what will make this so hard."

Yugi nodded. "If I'm here to help you complete your mission, then I don't want to hold you back. When the time comes to let you go, I'll be ready." Yugi knew that he wouldn't be ready; how could anyone be ready to lose the love of their life? But he had to be strong for both of them. Unlike Atem, he had the rest of his life ahead of him.

"Thank you." Yugi would make damn sure that this last night was the best night of his and Atem's lives. It was all they had left and it would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
